An Interesting Afternoon
by KellehLives
Summary: Blaine's made something in his basement, and invites Kurt over to see it first hand - sex in a blanket fort, yup. Sucky summary, I apologize.


**A/N: I know I currently have two WIP's, but I'm a sucky writer and I get bored easily. They might get finished, they might not. I just had this idea in my head and had to make a story out of it.**

**I apoligize for any mistakes, because I'm tired and my beta's tired and etc, etc, excuses I know.**

**I hope you enjoy anyway!**

* * *

><p>"Kurt you need to come over tomorrow"<p>

Kurt could tell Blaine was grinning at the other end of the line as he rolled his eyes slightly, deciding to humor his boyfriend. "And why's that?"

"Because I made something super cool in the basement and I need you to see it before my Mom finds it and makes me tear it down"

"This sounds bad and potentially dangerous"

"It's actually really awesome, please?"

Now, Kurt could actually feel Blaine's puppy dog eyes begging him, it was ridiculous how expressive Blaine could be with his voice alone. He supposed it was one of the reasons he was such a great performer, that and he obviously loved the attention.

"If you insist" Kurt said with a mock sigh, before laughing lightly.

Kurt and Blaine had just finished their nightly skin care routine over the phone, and were simply talking about nothing until one of them fell asleep. In all honesty, it was probably Kurt's favourite part of the day, aside from actually seeing Blaine of course.

Blaine was originally a little sceptical about Kurt's idea of talking over the phone while they moisturized and 'exfoliated' their skin, (Blaine had never used that word in his life before he met Kurt) but it was actually pretty nice, and he always felt refreshed and clean afterwards. Well he felt refreshed for about ten minutes before he just went back to being tired again.

"Wait, wasn't I already going to your house after Glee club anyway?"

"Hmm... Probably, but you really, really need to come over"

"Someone's eager"

"Get your mind out of the gutter Kurt, this isn't about sex"

"For once, besides you mentioned sex, not me"

"Remember when you couldn't even say the word sex without blushing"

"Oh how times have changed"

"I love you"

"I love you too"

The rest of the night was spent with the two boys, laying on their separate beds in the dark and talking in hushed tones about everything from regionals coming up, and reminiscing about Dalton, to Blaine not being convinced that Narwhals are in fact real.

"You were in advanced classes at a private school Blaine, how do you not know this?"

"Because they seem too majestic to be real, Kurt, if they were real the world would have already exploded due to the sheer fact that something that cool actually existed"

"They do exist though Blaine"

"Prove it"

"I can't right now. I left my power point presentation about narwhals in my locker at school"

"You can be really mean sometimes"

"You're the one that's convinced Narwhals don't exist"

"That doesn't have anything to do with anything"

"Blaine"

"Yeah?"

"I think you should go to sleep now"

"Yeah, I think I should too..."

"Good night"

"Kurt?"

"Hmm?"

"I love you"

"I love you too, Blaine"

* * *

><p>Kurt spent most of the next day wondering why Blaine was so eager for him to come over. He knew it wasn't sex, because Blaine would usually drop subtle hints throughout the day if it was, which could be anything from brushing his hand up Kurt's leg while they sat down at lunch, or hungrily kissing him when no one was watching. Hell, Blaine had once been bold enough to drag them in to an empty classroom, but they didn't get very far before the bell for the next class rang.<p>

He would never admit it, but Kurt was actually disappointed about that, and spent the rest of the day being half hard, his crotch constantly brushing against his zipper because he'd chosen that particular day to go commando.

It was the end of the day and glee club was going slower than usual as everyone was trying to decide which songs they should do for regionals since the Warblers were apparently also doing Michael Jackson songs, and everyone was giving Blaine grief about telling Sebastian. It didn't help that Rachel was once again complaining because she wasn't the first person chosen for a solo. Kurt understood that she'd missed out on sectionals, but that didn't mean everything was automatically hers. If a song suited her, then she'd get it, but Kurt just didn't have the patience to fight with her today, so instead he concentrated on Blaine, hoping he didn't feel too bad about upsetting the club. Kurt knew Blaine missed the Warblers and Dalton, so it wasn't too much of an issue for him, the rest of the club just didn't understand.

The issue was how often he talked to Sebastian, but he'd deal with that later.

For now he'd have to put up with the six remaining minutes of Glee club, which he'd spend restraining himself from walking across the room and slapping Rachel. She was one of his best friends but sometimes she just did his head in.

_And I just feel that the club would be better benefited if Finn and I—as co captains—would do a duet that would showcase both our talents, and the talents of the group._

Five minutes.

_And if we really want to win, we need to let the greatest stars shine, and seeing as I didn't have an opportunity to shine at sectionals, the only logical option would be to give me the lead because I'll shine twice as bright as usual, guaranteeing us the win._

Four minutes.

_I'll make your face shine with my fist in a moment if you don't shut up about your damn talent. Mr Schue you promised the Troubletones that we got to sing at least one song, what about us?_

Three minutes, and thank god for Mercedes.

_Look guys, we don't even know what songs were performing yet, and yes Mercedes I did promise that and I haven't forgotten, but we'll get to that when we have our songs picked and we're all happy._

Two minutes, and it's not like we've ever been prepared before.

_Well I still think that Finn and I as the leads would benefit us the most—as a club—at regionals. _

_Yeah because that totally worked out at Nationals last year._

_Santana, while I'll admit that was a total lapse in judgement, we're under more control now both vocally and physically, so nothing like that will happen again._

One minute, and did Rachel just tell everyone her and Finn have been having sex? Okay that's something I didn't need to imagi- Oh god no make it stop.

"Kurt, are you okay?"

No I'm just imagining my step brother and best friend having sex.

"I'm fine, Blaine"

And as if it didn't come soon enough, Glee club is finally over and everyone is being ushered out of the choir room, Kurt walking a little faster than everyone with Blaine in hand.

"Woah Kurt, we have all afternoon, calm down" Blaine chuckled, squeezing Kurt's hand a little as they walked out in to the car park, away from their fellow glee clubbers.

"I know but if I had to stay in there for another minute I may have actually killed someone"

Blaine chuckled affectionately and leaned over to kiss Kurt on the cheek, something that he knew would automatically calm the other boy down. He didn't know why, only that it always caused a small grin to spread across Kurt's face when he did it.

"Come on, now I finally get to show you the awesome that's in my basement" Blaine grinned, letting go of Kurt's hand and going around to the passenger seat of his Navigator. Kurt had taken Blaine to get coffee before school that day as a surprise, usually it was the other way around, but he felt bad that Blaine always made the drive to see him.

"Don't I get to be the judge of how 'awesome' it is?" Kurt smiled playfully.

"No, I already know how awesome it is. I'm just showing you so I can brag and people will believe me when I tell them about it in the future"

"Of course, how could I be so stupid?"

"Funny, Kurt"

"I try"

* * *

><p>Blaine didn't live all that far from McKinley, but he didn't live close either. He did live closer to McKinley than to Dalton though, which was a plus. When Blaine's family had agreed on him transferring they'd discussed moving house too, but nothing had come of it yet, although neither of the boys were complaining because Blaine was actually <em>at <em>McKinley and that's all that mattered.

"Do you want anything to drink?" Blaine asked, closing the door behind Kurt as they walked in to his silent—as per usual—house.

"No, no I'm fine. I do however want to see your basement" Kurt said with a raised eyebrow, his eyes flickering to the basement door.

"Okay, but you might need to brace yourself; it's pretty darn cool down there"

Kurt rolled his eyes playfully and followed Blaine to the basement, his eyes squinting as Blaine opened the door, all he could see was darkness.

"Blaine, it would be nice if I could actually see down there"

"Oh, right" Blaine smiled, flicking the light switch on and looking over at Kurt, biting his lip and waiting for his reaction.

"Blaine, is that what I think it is?"

"That depends, what do you think it is?"

"It's a blanket fort, isn't it?"

"Yes, yes it is"

Kurt didn't know whether to laugh or be impressed. There was a blanket—somehow—hanging from the ceiling at the staircase making an entrance, and other than that you wouldn't even know it was a basement unless someone told you.

"Blaine, how did you even make this?" Kurt asked in disbelief, his mouth open as he shook his head.

"Well, I used a lot of sheets, blankets and..."

"Does your Mom or Dad know about this?"

"No, not yet"

Kurt paused and sighed, wondering where on earth Blaine got the time to actually make something like this, especially without his parents noticing. How the hell did he even have so many blankets? He knew some of these (if not all) had to belong to his brother, seeing as he was away for a few months, and there had to be at least six or seven sheets hanging up, and how they were hanging Kurt would never know.

"Well we'd better make the most of it before they find it, huh?" Kurt said with a smile. The kind of smile where his nose crinkled and you could just see his teeth, Kurt hated it but he knew Blaine loved it. And he absolutely loved Blaine.

"Wait, what? You actually like it?" Blaine asked, watching Kurt as he took off his tie and cardigan, setting them on the couch, then moving to sit on the arm as he unlaced his boots.

"I'm going to completely mess up my hair, and I'd be surprised if we _don't _die from lack of oxygen down there. But yes Blaine, I do like it"

Kurt took his last shoe off and walked over to Blaine, kissing his lips gently before winking at him and walking down the basement stairs, getting on all fours as he reached the bottom. That would be a sight Blaine would never get sick of.

"Seriously Blaine, did you sleep down here?" Kurt called back up, crawling further inside so he could examine the fort.

"I might have..." Blaine replied, taking off his own jacket and shoes as he blushed a little.

"Your mattress and laptop is down here, I'm going to assume that you did"

"If you're going to do something Kurt, then do it right"

There was a pause and Blaine listened as he closed the basement door behind him and began walking down the stairs, also getting on all fours so he could crawl inside.

"Wait, you were down here when you were on the phone last night, weren't you?"

"I might have been"

Kurt sighed and laughed affectionately at Blaine, turning back only to see the other boy a few feet behind him. Rolling his eyes and chuckling, he crawled on to Blaine's mattress and lay down, waiting for Blaine to join him.

"You know, aside from the humidity, it's actually pretty nice down here" Kurt sighed with a smile, folding his arms behind his head and settling in to the mattress, turning to see that Blaine was lay with him.

Kurt's eyes locked with Blaine's for a moment, but he didn't miss the split second where Blaine's gaze flickered to his lips, and with that boy honestly he wasn't surprised.

"You know, you don't need to ask" he said with raised eyebrows, biting his lips and waiting for Blaine to make a move.

It didn't take long before Blaine's lip were on his, the kiss was gentle but the other boy slowly deepened it, opening his mouth and gliding his tongue in to Kurt's. It was slow, and careful but that's exactly what Kurt needed right now.

After a few moments, Kurt leaned up in his elbows and slowly sat to meet Blaine, wrapping his arm around the shorter boy's waist to pull him closer. Both of the boys let out small whines at the new contact, and even though they'd done this countless times, it always felt just as exciting as the first.

Blaine shifted so he was on his knees, giving himself leverage over Kurt as he deepened the kiss once more, becoming more and more desperate as the seconds wore on, his hand moving between gripping Kurt's neck, and the hair at the back of his head. The fact it was so warm in the fort made everything intensified, everything felt much hotter than usual, and not just in the literal sense.

"I think this is the best idea you've ever had" Kurt mumbled, biting at Blaine's lip and sucking it in to his mouth before letting it go, moving so he could kiss along Blaine's jaw and down his throat. Small whimpers escaped from Blaine's mouth as he did a very bad job at keeping quiet.

"Mm..." was Blaine's only response as he closed his eyes, tilting his head to the side so Kurt could have better access to his neck.

Kurt gradually kissed his way down to Blaine's collar bone, beginning to nip and suck at the skin until he was faced with Blaine's clothes. Each time Kurt unbuttoned Blaine's shirt, he'd kiss the freshly exposed skin, working on it for a few seconds before doing the same to the next one, gradually pushing Blaine down against the mattress so he could reach his stomach. His fingers ghosted over the shorter boy's sides, every touch felt cold because of the heat coming from the fort, causing his body to shiver against Kurt's lips.

"Kuurt" Blaine groaned, biting his lip as Kurt unbuckled his belt and pulled it out of the loop holes of his pants.

"Shhh baby, let me take care of you" Kurt murmured, kissing along Blaine's exposed hip bones while Blaine shrugged his shirt off, throwing it somewhere in the fort.

"You're wearing too many clothes" Blaine mumbled, leaning up on his elbows to look at Kurt, his tongue dancing along Blaine's skin. He had to bite his lip to stop from moaning at the sight, because sometimes his boyfriend could do the smallest things and make them look really, really hot.

"Well, what are you gonna do about it?" Kurt asked, leaning back on his knees with an innocent smile on his face. Well it was innocent until he bit his lip and pulled off a look which was most _definitely _sultry.

Growling in the back of his throat, Blaine leaned over and pushed Kurt on to his back, pinning his arms to the mattress and attacking his mouth with his own before he realized that this wasn't fixing his 'too many clothes' problem.

Without detaching from Kurt's mouth, Blaine made quick work of Kurt's buttons (experience that only comes from taking off layers upon layers of clothes on a regular basis) and dragged Kurt's shirt down his toned shoulders, subconsciously grinding his hips down to create friction against the other boy which caused him to actually _mewl. _

The kisses became messy, with more teeth and tongue than anything, but neither of the boys cared because it was too hot and they wanted each other so bad. Kurt gripped Blaine's shoulder in one hand, and his cheek in the other, whimpering impatiently as Blaine unbuttoned his pants and slowly began to shimmy them down his legs.

This was literally the only downside to Kurt wearing pants that looked like they were painted on.

Grunting in frustration, Kurt gripped Blaine around the waist and swung his leg over, rolling them so he was on top of Blaine, straddling his stomach.

"You're too slow" he mumbled, biting his lip as he tried to take his pants off without moving away from Blaine, but it didn't take too long until he was flush naked against the other boy's skin, his cock rubbing against Blaine's sternum.

"Jesus, do you ever wear underwear?" Blaine asked, although it came out more as a gasp while Kurt moved lower down his body, his ass brushing against Blaine's crotch as he moved to straddle his thighs—he was just low enough to slide Blaine's pants down.

"Not if I don't have to"

Blaine looked up at Kurt as he straddled his legs, his neat hair was brushing against the top blanket, his pupils were dilated, plus he had that smirk that read 'I'm gonna rock your world'.

He didn't think he'd ever been more turned on in his life.

Kurt looked down at Blaine as he was sprawled on his back; one hand was on his thigh while the other was resting on the mattress next to the curls on his head. He looked absolutely gorgeous, but now wasn't the time for gorgeous.

"I have an idea..."

"Go on..." Blaine replied, his eyebrows rose as he was obviously intrigued.

"Well..." Kurt began, running his hands along Blaine's exposed chest "You trust me, right?"

"Of course"

"Do you have lube down here?" Kurt chuckled slightly as Blaine reached behind his laptop, passing Kurt a small bottle of lube and a packet of condoms. He didn't know how he'd missed them before, but Blaine obviously had ideas for this fort.

"Okay, now lay down so your head's on your pillow, and you're on your side" Kurt instructed, moving off Blaine's thighs so he could move and crawling after him so he could lay behind the shorter boy.

Blaine furrowed his brows, but did as he was told, sighing happily when he felt Kurt's warmth behind him.

The familiar pop of the lube cap sounded louder than usual in the silent room as Kurt spread a good amount along his fingers. He didn't need as much as he used to, which he was grateful for since there was less of a mess.

Kurt spread Blaine's cheeks apart, holding in a groan at the sight of him being so open, just for Kurt. He loved the fact that no one else had ever seen Blaine like this, and no one ever would. Because he was Kurt's and Kurt was his, and nothing was going to come between them.

He slipped the first finger in past the tight ring of muscle and felt Blaine squirm a little from the coldness. It was weird how lube always managed to stay cold, even in a place as warm as this. Kurt thrust his finger in and out a few times before pulling out completely and adding a second finger. The push was a little tighter around two fingers, so he scissored them inside Blaine, stretching him wider and absolutely loving the small sounds escaping from his lips. All the little whimpers and whines were just a reminder of how much Blaine loved this, how much he loved Kurt inside him and loved being filled. And Kurt was more than happy to oblige.

The third finger being pushed in to Blaine caused a moan to escape from the other boy's lips while he arched his back, pushing his ass back in to Kurt's hand, signalling that he was ready and wanted more. Kurt knew it would hurt if he didn't keep going, so he thrust and stretched his fingers out inside Blaine for a little while longer, biting his lip to keep himself under control. He knew Blaine would thank him later.

After pulling out, Kurt used the excess lube on his fingers and stroked himself slowly a few times before un wrapping the condom and rolling it on to himself. He wrapped his arms around Blaine's torso and hooked his knee under Blaine's leg to spread him open, kissing up Blaine's spine as he pushed slowly in to him, low groans escaping both boys as they both because reacquainted with the feelings of being so full and inside something so tight.

Once they were both ready, Kurt thrust slowly in and out of Blaine a few times before pausing and whispering in the other boy's ear.

"Okay, just hold on"

Before Blaine had a chance to respond, Kurt was gripping him tighter and rolling them so they were both on their backs, Blaine's back pressed flush against Kurt's chest as he moaned loudly, the new position causing jolts of pleasure to move through Blaine's body as Kurt was hitting him at new angles. The change in gravity was causing Kurt to shift inside Blaine in the best possible way.

"Kuuuurt" Blaine groaned, throwing his head back as he rested just on Kurt's shoulder.

"Shhh baby" Kurt cooed, winding one of his hands in Blaine's hair so he could stroke him affectionately as he kissed along his cheek, his jaw, anything he could reach really.

Moments passed before Kurt finally moved again, gripping Blaine tight as he thrust his hips back and forth in to Blaine at an almost unbelievable slow pace. Every single drag of Kurt's cock could be felt inside Blaine's body with the shift of weight. He almost felt bad that nearly all of his body weight was on top of Kurt, but right now he felt too good to do anything about it.

Gradually, Kurt began to move faster and harder, his grip tightening with every thrust while Blaine's moans and groans became louder and louder. He knew he hit _that _spot when Blaine actually let out a small wail, followed by a grunt as he closed his eyes and gripped the sheets tightly, trying to find something—anything—to hold on to as Kurt was practically pounding in to him.

The small space was filled with the sound of pants, moans and skin slapping against skin as the temperature inside the fort intensified tenfold, the blankets around the acting as a sort of insulation, keeping all the heat trapped inside and clinging to their skin. Beads of sweat were dripping down the boys' naked forms as they came closer and closer to their climax, every muscle in their bodies being used to stop themselves from coming _just yet_ with the need to hold on to this intense pleasure for as long as they possibly could. They always played this game until the need to come was simply too much.

"Kurt. Kurt, fuck. I'm gonna-"

"Hold on Blaine, just a little longer"

Blaine could sense the strain in Kurt's voice, he could tell that he wanted this to keep going, he wanted it to last forever just like he did. But Kurt kept brushing over his prostate in just the right way and he physically couldn't hold on any longer, even without Kurt actually touching him.

"No, Kurt. I'm almost-"

Blaine let out a deep gasp combined with a groan as he came across his chest, small white lights clouding his vision as his toes curled in to the mattress beneath him and his fingers gripped so hard in the sheets that his knuckles turned white.

The wanton sounds coming out of Blaine combined with his ass clenching around Kurt's cock was enough to make Kurt lose all of his self control as he was pushed over the edge, coming inside Blaine with a low moan being pushed directly from his diaphragm.

He thrust in and out of Blaine slowly a few more times before pulling out, both the boys wincing as the immediately missed the intimate sensations. It didn't take long before Blaine was rolling on to his side, and off of Kurt, completely and utterly spent.

They were silent other than their the sound of their heavy breathing as they tried to regain themselves a little, attempting to become composed enough to actually speak. It didn't take long for a grin to spread across Blaine's face as it so often did after he came while he rolled over to face Kurt, his knuckles brushing against his stomach.

"I should- I should listen to your ideas more often" Blaine chuckled, still out of breath as he looked affectionately at Kurt, moving his hand to brush some sweaty hair away from his forehead.

"I know, occasionally I come up with something pretty good" Kurt joked back, leaning in to Blaine's touched as he snuggled a little closer to the shorter boy, draping his arm over Blaine's sweaty body and pulling him closer so their foreheads were resting against each other.

"Usually, I'd say we should pull the blankets up, but it's just way too hot in here" Kurt smiled, nuzzling his nose against Blaine's and loving the way the other boy smiled goofily at him.

"Mm... Good, this way I get to look at you for longer" Blaine chuckled, yawning a little, his eyes never leaving Kurt's. "So, I take it you like my fort then?"

"I love your fort" Kurt smiled, moving his gaze around the dimly lit structure before settling it back on Blaine "if you Mom hasn't forced you to tear it down by tomorrow, I may just come over for another visit"

"I'm holding you to that"

"Good"

"Kurt?"

"Yeah?"

"Thanks for not thinking it's stupid"

"Blaine?"

"Yeah?"

"I love you"

"I love you too"

* * *

><p><strong>With the "I'm gonna rock your world" I really tried not to put that in there because all it did was make me think of BIOTA, but I couldn't think of anything else suitable, so hopefully that didn't put you off.<strong>

**Thanks for reading!**


End file.
